


Crush(ed)

by rkdawg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not Underage, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkdawg/pseuds/rkdawg
Summary: While the details from the years past had blurred over time, one thing stayed maddeningly, embarrassingly static. He had a massive crush on Tony Stark, and had been ridiculously infatuated with the billionaire since he was sixteen.





	1. Chapter 1

They said time flew faster the older you became, and Peter had the sneaking suspicion that it was even worse when you were a superhero. Years had passed since he was first bitten by the spider, and he could rattle off a whole list of accomplishments: numerous victories over villains and supervillains, a double degree in chemistry and engineering, a promising career in his chosen field, and two ex-girlfriends (yes, Peter considered that to be an accomplishment even if the relationships hadn't worked out). Yet while the details from the years past had blurred over time, one thing stayed maddeningly, embarrassingly static.

  
He had a massive crush on Tony Stark, and had been ridiculously infatuated with the billionaire since he was sixteen.

  
Peter had been able to ignore it for the most part, fairly certain that he had kept his feelings secret over the years, though both his previous relationships failed because his heart wasn't in it. He still felt guilty for that, knowing both Gwen and Mary-Jane deserved better than that. He and MJ were still friends, even if it was a little strained at times, but Gwen had disappeared from Peter's life, as was her right.

  
His phone buzzed again, reminding him of his current dilemma.

  
<Iron Man> So, yay or nay, kid?

  
<Spidey> I'm not a kid!

  
<Spidey> But I'd love to go to the charity event with you, Mr Stark!

  
Peter didn't know why he said yes. Okay, so maybe it was because he hadn't actually seen Tony for over a year. The older man had gone through a rough separation with Pepper, and to everyone's dismay and disapproval, had spent the past year holed up in one of the many properties that he owned overseas. He had still fulfilled his Iron Man duties, a perk of being able to quickly fly wherever needed, but Peter's only contact with Tony had been via email and text.

  
_Buzz._

  
<Iron Man> It's a date! I'll send Happy over with a suit at 6pm sharp.

  
Cursing, Peter leapt up from his bed and almost stubbed his big toe in his haste to get into the shower. He had approximately twenty minutes to get clean, tame his unruly hair into something less feral, and calm his frayed nerves.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell chimed insistently again and again, and Peter wondered when Happy had gotten so impatient. Securely wrapping the towel around his waist, he rushed over to pull the door wide open and ended up spluttering a shocked, "M-Mr Stark!"

  
Tony looked as surprised as he did, though judging by the way he looked Peter up and down, it was probably due to his state of undress. Flushing bright red, Peter made a split second decision and snatched the dress suit from Tony's loose grasp, before running to his bedroom and locking the door behind him. He heard the front door close along with quiet footsteps moving around his living space - focusing, Peter concentrated on putting on his suit and not on the fact that the man of his dreams was possibly judging him for having far too many mecha figurines for his salary.

  
Double checking his appearance and hoping that the new hair gel that Aunt May had bought him would, as claimed, keep his hair shiny and smooth even in the most humid of conditions, Peter took a deep breath and stepped out of his bedroom.

  
Tony was holding his red EVA Unit 02 when he turned to face Peter, but he put it back on the shelf hastily, as if guilty of something. He gave Peter a thorough once over, smiling in satisfaction at how the suit fit perfectly. "You look great, Pete."

  
The praise made Peter's cheeks burn hotly, and he desperately willed the blush away. Wringing his hands together, he reciprocated, "Thanks, Mr Stark - you, um, look great, too." Great was an understatement, of course, as Peter thought Tony looked just about drop dead gorgeous in his dark blue suit paired with fashionable and no doubt expensive trainers.

  
"Ready to go? I promise not to make it too boring for you."

  
Nodding, Peter decided to approach this like any other Avengers mission.  But this time, the objective was to get through the night without making a complete fool of himself. Easy peasy, right?

 

* * *

 

It was not easy peasy.

  
Peter had been fooled into thinking he could manage, as the ride over had been simple enough, both just catching up on what one another had been up to since the last email Tony sent. The billionaire revealed that he had actually been staying at a private resort on an island just off Italy.

  
"You would've loved it, kid. Remind me to take you some day."

  
It was said so flippantly, but the idea of holidaying with Tony made Peter's heart race and his chest ache.

  
The first half of the event was a bit of a blur, with Tony doing the rounds and introducing Peter to so many people whose names he would never remember. All he truly knew was the touch of Tony's hand on his elbow, on the small of his back, and the pride in his former mentor's voice when he spoke of his achievements. He shivered when Tony leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Of course, being my Spiderling is, in my opinion, your greatest achievement."

_  
His_ Spiderling. Tony's.

  
Hand shooting out to grab a drink from a passing waiter, Peter sculled it down, and then sculled down another - and then another. It was extremely hard for him to feel any effects from alcohol due to his enhanced metabolism, but it wasn't impossible, and he was damned willing to try his best after hearing _that_. But Tony wasn't having any of it, quickly pulling Peter into a nearby and more importantly, secluded corridor.

  
"Whoa there, kiddo. You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

  
The older man held firmly onto Peter's shoulders, eyes full of concern as he looked down at him. Their height difference wasn't as pronounced as it was years ago, but Tony was still taller, and Peter felt a shameful rush of arousal at how much he liked the way Tony loomed over him and crowded into his space. Licking his suddenly dry lips, face hot and his chest about to burst from years of keeping his feelings a secret, Peter picked up on a frantic heart-beat that wasn't his own.

  
Swallowing thickly, he focused past himself to feel the way Tony's fingers dug into his shoulders, the way his pupils had dilated to darken his brown eyes, and how the older man's pulse jumped erratically when Peter experimentally brushed a hand against Tony's hip. He knew what these signs meant.

  
Mustering up liquid courage that didn't even exist to begin with, Peter began to lean in. Tony's eyes started to close as he too leaned in, before suddenly coming to his senses and staring in wide-eyed horror at the younger man. Pushing away from him, Tony put a good two metres between them. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.

  
"You... You should go home. I'll call Happy, okay?"

  
Peter was left all alone as Tony practically ran back out towards the milling charity-goers, and he struggled to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes. When Happy came to collect him, he was grateful that the chauffeur asked no questions despite leaving the event early with a swollen, puffy face and red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk.

Tony did what he was best at, and ignored the issue. The very big issue of having almost mauled someone  young enough to be his biological kid. He knew Peter was more than legal, years past the cut-off, something now visible with the way his shoulders had broadened and his face, while ever youthful, was not quite so baby-faced. But he was still the high-schooler who he had taken under his wing all those years ago - right?

  
His phone buzzed with yet another message from Peter. Throwing down the tablet that he'd been aimlessly scrolling through, Tony picked up the smart phone that had been vibrating all morning.

  
<Spidey> I'm really, really sorry, Mr Stark.

  
He was about to ignore this as well, when another text popped up on the screen.

  
<Spidey> Please don't hate me...

  
Sighing, Tony typed out a quick reply, already cursing his soft heart.

  
<Iron Man> I don't hate you, Peter - I could never hate you.

  
<Spidey> Can we talk? In person?

  
A flurry of messages popped up, one after another.

  
<Spidey> I'm sorry, we don't have to.  
<Spidey> I totally understand that you probably don't wanna see me right now.  
<Spidey> I mean, I don't even wanna see myself right now.  
<Spidey> God, I'm so embarrassed.

  
With a groan, Tony went against his better judgment and organised for Happy to bring Peter over in an hour's time. He brought up some schematics and tried to concentrate on the designs, but found his mind wavering back towards Peter. Peter and his bright smile and infectious enthusiasm, his brilliant mind and kind heart, and his deep brown eyes that looked at Tony like he was the most important person in the world.

  
Tony knew then that he was screwed.

 

* * *

  
  
They were seated in Tony's private living quarters, the television on purely to add some background noise. Peter was anxiously wringing his hands in his lap, head bowed, and Tony's fingers tapped idly as he stared unseeingly out the window. It was awkward, in a way that it had never been before, but neither seemed willing to speak up.

  
A good five minutes passed this way, the most agonisingly long five minutes that either of them had ever experienced, before Tony blurted, "Okay, what was last night all about? Because I've gotta admit, that totally came outta left field for me."

  
Peter faced him head on, jaw set and face determined.

  
"I'm in love with you."

  
Flabbergasted, Tony instinctively denied the claim.

  
"What?! No - no, you are _not_."

  
Frustrated, Peter leaned in closer, a frown on his brow. " _Yes_ , I am. I've been in love with you since high school."

  
Tony just stared at him in disbelief. "You've had two long-term relationships - with women!"

  
"Yeah, so? Look how well they worked out!"

  
Scoffing, Tony shook his head dismissively. Settling back into the couch, he folded his arms across his chest. "Look, kid, it's at most a crush. A fleeting crush on a _much_ older man who played a mentor role in your life - it's practically textbook."

  
His eyes widened comically when he suddenly ended up with a lapful of Peter. Strong hands cupped his face, thumbs brushing gently -- reverently -- over his cheekbones. Their noses touched, waking Tony from his daze, but no matter how hard he pushed at Peter's shoulders, he couldn't force the much stronger _Spider-Man_ off of his lap.

  
Peter's voice was a little breathless in its urgency. "I'm _not_ a kid, Tony. And I know what I want. I _know_ how I feel. You felt something last night. Tell me you don't want this, and I'll leave you alone, I swear it." He shifted in Tony's lap, and the older man grit his teeth, fingers digging into Peter's shoulders as his body began to respond.

  
Tony's hands slid down to grip at Peter's slim waist as he began to circle his hips in tiny, teasing movements. Peter panted softly in his face, pupils dilated and eyes a little wild. "Even if you only want me for sex, I'll take it. I'll have whatever you give me. _Please, Tony_."

  
Cursing under his breath, Tony closed the distance between them, crushing their mouths together. Peter moaned into the kiss, hands moving to slide his fingers into Tony's thick hair. Licking into Peter's mouth, Tony ravaged him with a passion he hadn't known was there, sucking hard on his tongue and biting softly at Peter's bottom lip. Pulling back to look up at Peter, Tony thought the younger man looked positively sinful with his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and wet.

  
But he needed to set the record straight before things went any further.

  
Running a hand through Peter's curls, Tony took a deep, shuddering breath and said, "I don't just want sex, okay? It's a bit sudden, all of _this_ , but I know that I care about you way too much for it to be purely physical."

  
His lips curled up at the corners, eyes crinkling as Tony gazed fondly at Peter who was beginning to squirm under the scrutiny, even if he looked increasingly hopeful at hearing Tony's confession.

  
"You're pretty much my favourite person, kid -- uh, Pete." Sheepish, Tony winced apologetically. "Sorry, but that's just a habit that I'm gonna have to practice breaking. But believe me, I am well aware of you not being a kid. Very, _very_ aware."

  
Thrusting up a little, he accentuated his point by rubbing the hard length of his erection against Peter's ass. Peter huffed out a laugh before pulling Tony into a hug. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Tony nuzzled into his neck, simply luxuriating in the closeness. The comfort, and affection.

  
Their bodies urged them to keep moving, however, and soon they were panting and groaning, their hips moving together while they chased their pleasure. Hands fumbling, they rushed to unzip their pants and press their cocks together, Peter's moans muffled by Tony's mouth. When Peter came, his whole body tensed, and he was still shaking when Tony followed soon after with a guttural groan.

  
Once they had caught their breath, Peter asked if they could order pizza. Tony ordered one of each kind, delighting in the way Peter's eyes lit up at the delicious spread of food. When the conversation over lunch devolved into an enthusiastic debate about the latest nanotechnology and whether Dum-E could set fire to a pre-existing fire, Tony ignored the ever-present part of him that said he didn't deserve such happiness, and instead decided to focus on how _right_ it felt to have Peter by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I haven't written anything sexy for a while so I decided to ease into it with this fic. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
